


Nightmares and Dreamscapes

by nina_vendredi



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nina_vendredi/pseuds/nina_vendredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Ukoku dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Ukoku dreams.

He is alone. Around him stretches the void. It is limitless. He floats, completely aware that he is all there is in this perfect darkness, but that he too is an illusion. He is the figment of a sleeping mind. When he wakes the void will be true and there will be nothing.

The moon emerges. Pale reflected sunlight, it parts the clouds, revealing silhouettes of mountains and trees. It illuminates the world. He is standing on solid ground. His mind rails against the image. The moon lies, there is nothing in the darkness.

Breathing hard, Nii wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was written for 100_roadtrips. I apparently suck at keeping track of where things were posted originally.
> 
> Beta by Corellianrogue


End file.
